Frequently, adjustment work is necessary to match rotary elements of rotary printing machines, for example folding blade cylinders, folding jaw cylinders, collection cylinders and the like, to different production conditions. Usually, such adjustment work is done upon preparing the printing machine for the subsequent printing job. This is done during a pre-setting phase, when the machine is stopped. The adjustment work is frequently done manually by machine operators, directly at the machine, since remote control is possible only with extremely complex apparatus, if at all.
The referenced German Patent 25 37 920, Petersen, assigned to a predecessor company of the present application, describes a system which permits remote control of the folding jaws of a folding jaw cylinder, even when the printing machine is running. While the possibility to adjust or re-adjust a folding jaw cylinder in an operating printing machine is desirable, the result is a rather complex construction of the folding jaw cylinder. This is so not only since it is necessary to transfer adjusting or re-adjusting movement to rotary elements; it is additionally caused by the requirement that the positioning and re-positioning forces must be transferred to the folding jaw cylinder without distortion, for example due to torsion effects of transferring elements or the like. The adjustment arrangement, as known, was found to be subject to malfunction if paper dust or the like, which occurs during printing operation, happens to deposit on adjustment elements, and particularly on associated gearing or the like.